


Homesick.(Day 9)

by MiraculousDerpy101



Series: Pokemon Sun and Moon The Winter Collection 2016 (And continued 02/23/17~) [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: AZ is also my first and one of my last names initials, Diary, F/F, Homesick, Jealous, Needs a hug., Poor lillie, Stupid drabble that I wrote instead of sleeping, Thought that was cool :), You are called AZ because Y/N gets annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:31:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: DAY 9: (Lillie/AZ)Lillie misses the fall's colors of when she met you. Though, who said snow was bad?





	

Fall was her favorite season.

Spending it away in Kanto wasn't what she was expecting. Sure, it was beautiful and had great colors, she had found herself.... Homesick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dear Diary,

I think I need to go, but I don't really want to. Mother is recovering slowly, but she will be okay without me....right?  
Gladion seems to have made new friends. He is still distant, but his crush on AZ is as plain as day. I wonder why I get mad at him though.. Maybe its because he is really rude towards the people who care about him?

My mind is telling me to go see what kind of place could make a person like AZ, well, AZ. I was walking to the lab the other day, and I saw AZ sitting on the beach. She seemed to be sad for some reason.  
She seemed to be singing, because her lips were moving. 

I stood there.

Wait, now I remember. She was talking to something. Her eyes gazed up at the sun, and she sighed.

All I could hear from her was...

"Hello dad.. I know we had a real rocky relationship, but I learned...." The sound of waves made it hard to hear her.

When I heard her again, she said something really sad. She sounds like she is really hurting.

"I wish you were alive dad, that way we could have fixed our relationship like Mrs. Lusamine is.. they are so.."

I walked up to AZ. Sitting down next to her, I decided something.

I need to get strong. I need to be able to help the same way she did for me.

I am leaving. I have made up my mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lillie waved as she glided away on the ferry. She had made Hau cry, but the person she really wanted to see wasn't there.

"Lillie!" said a feminine voice.

Nebby was flying. The legend had someone on its back.

"Lillie!! Have a nice trip!" Called out the voice, as they went back to land.

Familiar hair was flowing in the wind as a note fell out of the rider's pocket.

It was a good thing it didn't go into the water, but it hit Lillie in the head.

it read- "Enjoy fall for me. The leaves are always such pretty colors."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Diary.

I have came back from Kanto, and everyone is really excited. But..

Something weird happened. When I asked about AZ, everyone seemed confused.

"Whats an AZ?" "Who is that?"

I am really worried.

Gladion seemed to have dazed at the name, but he still couldn't remember her.

I looked at the note again.

"Enjoy the fall for me."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Was that her way of saying goodbye...?

Was she in danger? Was she even real?

Lillie had been introduced to a kid named moon. She was strangely similar to AZ.

The kid smiled at her and waved.

Lillie had found AZ's mom calling Moon her daughter.

Then, she found a note up in her old loft.

"Lillie, I don't know if you are ever coming back, but if you do, I wont be able to be there. You see, I have... lets say I have been sick for a long time.

I am dying, Lillie.

I have seen so many different outcomes, and I keep playing this game to get the best one.

I finally saved you all. I finally did something I couldn't the first time. The first time, I was a weak little girl who didn't get far in her island challenges.

I wanted to save you all though. I wanted you to have your mother back.

I lived much longer than I should have.

I am not from this timeline.

The me from your timeline, well, she will be much better than me.

Take care Lillz, I will miss seeing you around.

The bottom was ripped.

She put the first note onto the second. They fit perfectly.

"Enjoy the fall for me. I will miss all of the pretty colors."


End file.
